Halt mich einfach nur ganz fest
by superfelix
Summary: Bobby, Alex, ein Hotelzimmer und dann…wenn du jetzt hier klickst, erfährst du mehr. Einfach eine weitere B/A Phantasie von mir.


Wieder geht mein erster Dank an dich Claire. Deine Hilfe ist unbezahlbar und deine Vorschläge verbessern die Geschichten ungemein.

**Zusammenfassung:** Bobby, Alex, ein Hotelzimmer und dann…wenn du jetzt hier klickst, erfährst du mehr. Einfach eine weitere B/A Phantasie von mir.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

**A/N:** Ja ja, wenn einige Vorlesungen so langweilig sind, dass man bei Alex und Bobby Zuflucht sucht, dann kommt so was dabei heraus. Also geht mein Dank auch an Dr. Ross und seine großartige optische Technologien Vorlesung.

Du kannst die Geschichte auch in Englisch lesen: Just hold me.

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß

* * *

**Halt mich einfach nur ganz fest.**

Alex steht vor dem großen Fenster und schaut in die wolkenlose Nacht hinaus. Die Sterne funkeln am Firmament und der frisch gefallene Schnee glitzert. Langsam dreht sich Alex um und zieht sich aus. Während Alex sich in ihrem schönen Hotelzimmer umsieht, öffnet sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und streift sie über ihre Schultern. Sie findet einen Kleiderbügel und hängt ihr Oberteil in den Schrank. Ihre Hose ist das nächste Kleidungsstück, von dem sich Alex entledigt. Sie zieht sie langsam über ihren Po und hängt sie neben ihre Bluse in den Schrank.

Alex hakt ihren BH auf und steckt ihn in ihren Wäschebeutel. Sie schlüpft aus ihrem Höschen, wirft es auch in den Beutel und klettert nackt in das riesige Hotelbett. Sie liebt das Gefühl der Seidenlaken an ihrer bloßen Haut. Da es angenehm warm in den Zimmer ist, deckt sie sich nur bis zu ihrem Po zu.

Sie will noch etwas lesen, deshalb schaltet sie die kleine Nachtischlampe an. Das matte Licht erhellt das Zimmer kaum, aber Alex kann die Buchstaben gut erkennen.

Sie hat ein weiteres Kapitel ihres Romans geschafft, als sie auf einmal das leichte Schwingen der Verbindungstür zum Nachbarzimmer hört, die vorsichtig aufgestoßen wird.

„Ach, Alex…"

Bobby betritt das Zimmer. Vor Alex Bett bleibt er abrupt stehen und betrachtet Alex schön geschwungenen Rücken und ihre sanft beleuchtete honigfarbene Haut. Alex beobachtet, wie Bobbys linke Hand unbewusst zu seinen Nacken fährt, was sie schmunzeln lässt. Diese Geste ist so typisch für ihren Partner.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragt Alex neugierig und legt das Buch beiseite.

„Mhm", bringt Bobby gerade so über seine Lippen, unfähig den Blick von so viel Perfektion abzuwenden.

„Wollen wir noch einen Film schauen…?", schlägt sie unschuldig vor und lächelt bezaubernd.

Bobbys prüfender Blick, der an ihrem Leib haften geblieben ist, lässt sie es wagen. „…oder legst du dich zu mir und wir machen alles worauf du Lust hast?" In diesem Moment registriert sein Gehirn, was ihre Lippen gerade sagten und er fängt dabei einen so verführerischen Blick von Alex auf, wie sie ihm noch nie zugeworfen hat. Als er seine Stimme wieder findet, sagt er: „Lass mich dich noch ein wenig länger betrachten."

Alex bettet ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen, schließt die Augen und schwingt leicht mit ihren Hüften, so dass die Decke von ihrem Po rutscht.

„Oh Alex!", entfährt es Bobby unfreiwillig und seine Hand legt sich kurz über seinen Mund.

Bei der Vorstellung daran, was Bobby alles mit ihr anstellen könnte, seufzt Alex leicht auf. Sie nimmt allen Mut zusammen und dreht sich langsam auf ihren Rücken.

Was ihr Herz veranlasst schneller zu schlagen und sie innerlich jubeln lässt ist, dass Bobby ihr nicht auf ihre Brüste glotzt, sondern mit seinen Augen die ihren sucht. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist so warm, so sinnlich, dass Alex kaum noch Luft bekommt. In seinen Augen erkennt sie Zuneigung und sehr viel Begehren. Sie windet sich unter seinem intensiven Blick, der nun doch vorsichtig jeden geheimen Teil ihres Körpers abtastet.

Alex Augen werden größer und größer, als Bobby langsam beginnt sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als er sich von seiner Schlafanzughose befreit, gleitet ihr Blick neugierig über seinen unglaublichen Körper. Bobby hat eine muskulösen Brust und kräftige Oberarme. Sein Oberkörper ist viel muskulöser, als es scheint. Sein Rumpf wird von zwei langen und starken Beinen getragen. _Er ist so lang. Ja klar Alex, dass weißt du, das ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen, aber aus dieser Position…oh…man_, denkt sie und sie muss kurz ihre Augen schließen, denn es ist wahr, was man über Männer mit großen Füßen sagt.

Alex streckt langsam ihre Hand nach ihrem Partner aus und bittet: „Komm zu mir."

„Was machen wir hier eigentlich?", fragt Bobby etwas ängstlich, aber der ergreift Alex Hand und hält sie.

„Halt mich einfach nur ganz fest." Alex führt Bobbys Hand zu ihrem Mund und küsst ganz zart jede seiner Fingerspitzen.

Nur diese zärtliche Berührung lässt Bobby keuchen und er streichelt als Antwort langsam mit seinem Daumen über Alex Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig legt er sich auf Alex, behutsam senkt er seinen großen Leib auf ihren Zierlichen, bis sie ganz in seine Wärme eingewickelt ist. Er muss sie einfach für einige Momente unter sich spüren.

Bevor ihm seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit ganz abhanden kommt und er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne ist, dreht er sich, mit Alex in seinen Armen, auf seinen Rücken. Er hält sie kraftvoll mit seinen Armen und presst ihren Körper auf seinen eigenen. Seine rechte Hand ruht zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, während seine linke langsam immer tiefer ihren samtenen Rücken hinunter wandert. Auf Alex Po kommt sie zum Liegen.

Die glatten Laken unter sich und Bobbys heißen Leib auf sich zu spüren, raubt Alex den letzten Atem und sie kann nur noch vor Verlangen wimmern. Von Bobbys Positionswechsel, wird sie etwas überrascht. Jetzt liegt sie auf seinem riesigen und muskulösen Körper und bedeckt ihn. Ihr Kopf ruht sanft auf seiner Schulter und seine kräftigen Arme drücken sie ganz fest an ihn heran. Sanft streichen seine Hände über ihre Haut.

„Schön?!"

„Ja…unbeschreiblich.", haucht Alex.

In dem Moment, indem das einzige was sie will ist, mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar zu streicheln, lässt ein Geräusch ihren Körper zusammenzucken.

Alex öffnet verwirrt die Augen und befindet sich in ihrem eigenen Bett. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten, tastet sie nach dem Telefonhörer und fragt verschlafen und etwas frustriert:

„Ja bitte, wer ist da?"

„…"

„Okay…alles klar Captain…wir kommen gleich."

„…"

„Geben sie uns eine halbe Stunde."

„…"

„Bis gleich."

Alex stöhnt leicht auf und kuschelt sich wieder in Bobbys Umarmung.

„Müssen wir raus?", fragt er verschlafen.

„Ja, ein Mord im Central Park.", antwortet Alex etwas enttäuscht.

„Was ist mit dir?", will Bobby wissen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch…alles klar, aber ich war gerade in der Mitte eines verdammt guten Traumes über die Nacht im Hotel, unserer ersten Nacht und jetzt will ich viel lieber das wiederholen als aufzustehen und mir eine tote Frau ansehen.", seufzt sie und will sich aus Bobbys Armen befreien.

Bobby lässt sie aber nicht gehen. „Wo willst du hin?...Erst musst du erzählen bis zu welcher Stelle du gekommen bist?", will er neugierig wissen, mit seinen Lippen ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr. Seine Hände schmiegen sich zärtlich an Alex Bauch und beginnen langsam und vorsichtig sich ihren Weg zu ihren Brüsten zu tasten.

Er hatte sie schon so unzählige Male auf diese Weise berührt, trotzdem stockt Alex Atem jedes Mal wieder, wenn seine großen und schlanken Hände über ihren Körper wandern. „Na genau bis dahin, wo es wirklich interessant wurde.", sagt sie zitternd und windet sich unter Bobbys erkundenden Fingern.

„Aha…", antwortet Bobby viel sagend. „…na dann machen wir doch da einfach weiter…"

Er dreht Alex sanft auf ihren Rücken. „Ich glaube es fällt niemandem auf, wenn wir etwas später ankommen.", sagt Bobby, senkt langsam seinen Kopf und sucht mit seinen Lippen die Süße und Wärme von Alex Mund.

* * *

**Ende...?...Ich weiß noch nicht! Ich habe noch nie einen Krimi geschrieben und weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Vorschläge und Anregungen. Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht, oder schreibt mir eine Mail.**


End file.
